1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to communication nodes and methods of processing data at such nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication nodes located between wide area networks and local area data networks have been deployed commercially. An example of a communication node is a channel service unit/data service units (CSU/DSU). CSU/DSU units that are currently available for deployment receive and forward traffic data and may also communicate various management data, such as performance report data and network management information. Such management data may contain company confidential information leading to a desire for increased security during communications.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced communication node and method of processing management data.